Patent document 1 discloses one example of a conventional process for calculating the calories of a foodstuff and the weights of components of the foodstuff. In the conventional process for calculating the calories and the weights of components, a foodstuff is crushed. The process chemically analyzes each component in the crushed foodstuff and calculates the weight of each component in the foodstuff. The calories are calculated using the weights of the components.